


Candy Apples

by weishenbwi



Series: Hauntober [8]
Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Poison, Poisoning, Protective Lee Taeyong, Yandere, Yandere Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishenbwi/pseuds/weishenbwi
Summary: Yandere Taeyong really loves his Baekhyun hyung.Hauntober Prompt: Candy Apples
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Lee Taeyong, Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Hauntober [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956217
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Candy Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants a Yandere Taeyong fic featuring Baekhyun and SuperM? 😨😪✌️ Thinking about adding Manipulation, Victim Blaming, and maybe a case of Stockholm Syndrome to this fic.

Taeyong’s little crush for Baekhyun reaches new measures when he offers Baekhyun a red candy apple. “Red like your favorite color and Candy like your song, hyung!” He’s ecstatic for Baekhyun to have this homemade candy apple, watching eagerly as Baekhyun happily eats. 

Baekhyun trusts Taeyong implicitly and he's thankful for how caring Taeyong is. Taeyong's little victim eats the candy apple and lets Yong rest his head on his shoulders. It tastes just like Fall, he thinks, as rain patters against the cold windows outside and the wind blows hard against the glass.

Poor Baekhyunee. Who would have known one of his favorite people could so easily, although carefully, lace an apple with something to help him fall nice and asleep... 

“It’s a bit like Snow White” Taeyong thinks as the apple drops to the floor with a thud, Baekhyun’s eyes now closed and his head flat against the pillow. It was a good idea to suggest watching a movie together in bed. Now Baekhyunee hyung can be comfortable.

As comfortable as anyone in chains, captured against their will, can be. 


End file.
